


Diedrich's Special Day

by AstraLowelle



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Birthday Cake, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Relationships: Diedrich & Vincent Phantomhive
Kudos: 4





	Diedrich's Special Day

Diedrich was shown into the study.

He took a seat across from the Phantomhive earl. "What do you need now, Phantomhive?"

Vincent surveyed him, brown eyes twinkling. "You tell me, Diedrich. Don't you know what today is?"

Diedrich sighed. Phantomhive was going to be obstinate again, it seemed. "It is not the day I became your fag, it is not the day you played the trick on me with the stuffed goose and the dog collar, it is not the day you made me taste your son's culinary attempt that had me sick for a week, and it is not the day you forced me to take part in the Strauss waltz competition that I had my agents burn down, thus rescuing me from said competition. Therefore, I have no idea what today is."

Vincent chuckled lightly. "None of those things. You have a long memory, Diedrich. Ha, I wondered what became of the Strauss Palace."

Diedrich raised an eyebrow. "Now you know. Don't worry; I donated a large sum of money to have it rebuilt. So tell me. What is today that it was so very urgent I come?"

Vincent beamed. "Are you quite certain you don't know what today is?"

"No," Diedrich growled.

Vincent sighed. "All right then. Let's take a walk outside in the grounds. It's such a very nice day, and perhaps we'll get a bit of color into those white cheeks of yours."

Diedrich scowled. "Must we?"

Vincent mock-pouted, his eyes suddenly full of sorrow. "Must you deprive me of this pleasure? I so badly wanted to go for a walk."

Through gritted teeth, Diedrich asked, "And why, Phantomhive, must I accompany you on this excursion?"

Vincent threw an arm around the taller man. "That's the spirit! Oh- shall I fetch you a parasol? Then we can mince daintily about-"

"No," Diedrich growled. "Let's get this over with."

The two walked out of study and out of the manor. The sun was beating down full force, and Diedrich winced.

"Rachel has just had a citrus orchard installed," Vincent said cheerfully, noticing. "Shall we take a turn there?"

They did, Vincent pointing out the various orange, lime, grapefruit, and lemon trees, and Diedrich attempting to stay in the shade whenever possible.

"I am growing thirsty," Vincent announced after a few minutes. "What say you to a glass of wine?"

Diedrich looked at him. "Is this another ploy to slip me something intended to make me violently ill?"

Vincent looked offended. "I only did that once, and the only reason I did so was-"

"Don't," Diedrich said wearily. "Wine, then. Lovely."

They retraced their steps back into the manor and headed back up to the study. As they went, Ciel scampered past in the same direction, giggling wildly. Vincent smiled tolerantly and winked at his son.

"Phantomhive..." Diedrich worked the skin on his forehead. "What now?"

Vincent only beamed widely as he opened the door to his study. "Do you still not remember what day it is?"

"Surprise!" came a cry from inside, followed by a loud and slightly off-key chorus of 'Happy Birthday to You."

Diedrich gaped.

"My birthday," he said softly. "I'd completely forgotten. It's my birthday today."

Vincent clapped him on the back. "Now you remember!"

"You made a party?" Diedrich said, in the same soft voice. "Why would you do something so utterly idiotic?"

Vincent grinned at him. "You're pleased, Diedrich. Admit it."

Diedrich crossed his arms. "I will do nothing of the sort."

Vincent forcibly escorted Diedrich into the room. "If you insist. But you have to wear the hat, at least."

Diedrich sat down in the chair he had vacated and put his face in his hands. "Hat?"

He felt a pair of small hands plunk something onto his head, then heard an excited voice.

"Uncle Diedrich, you have to blow out the candles and make a wish and cut the cake and serve it and I've been waiting _aaaaaaall_ day for this and Daddy said I wasn't to tell you but it was so hard!"

Diedrich lifted his head. Vincent stood beaming at him, alongside Rachel, Ciel, Tanaka, and a happily barking black dog.

And there was a cake on the table.

Black Forest German Chocolate.

With twenty-six candles in it.

Diedrich turned to look at Vincent, the hat on his head perching lopsidedly. "How- why-?"

"Make a wish and blow the candles out!" Ciel hollered. "I wanna eat the cake alreadyyyyyyy!"

Everyone laughed.

Except Diedrich.

"Phantomhive..." he began. Softly. Deadly.

Vincent beamed at him. "I suggest you do as my son says. He's been waiting for this all day."

"If I do, will this farce be over?"

"It's not a farce, it's a birthday party."

A pair of small hands attached themselves to Diedrich's arm.

"Pleeeeez can you blow out the candles?" Ciel pleaded. His eyes were big and round and hopeful. Diedrich sighed.

"Fine."

"But make a wish first!" Ciel cautioned. "If you blow all the candles out at once, your wish will come true!"

A slow smile spread itself across Diedrich's face. He leaned forward, eyed the cake for a moment, then drew in a deep breath and blew hard against the twenty-six small flames.

With a sputter, they all went out.

"Yaaaay!" Ciel cheered. His mother had to run forward to stop him diving headlong into the cake. Vincent handed Diedrich a knife.

"What is this for?"

Vincent made a sweeping gesture. "You're the birthday boy. You have to cut the cake."

"Shame." A smile twisted itself over the taller man's lips. "I thought it was for fulfilling my wish."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you wish was," Vincent mused as Diedrich began slicing the cake. Diedrich flicked the knife, and a blob of frosting landed on the earl's nose.

"Suffice it to say," Diedrich said meaningfully as he handed a plate of cake to an overexcited Ciel, "that it would rather spoil the mood of my birthday party if the host were to messily decapitated in front of his family, friends, and fag. Additionally, flying gore might ruin the cake."

And with that, he poked a fork into his cake and almost daintily licked the confection from its tines.

"My very favorite cake, too."


End file.
